The Bear and The Ape: Romance Theme Challenge
by Vodams
Summary: An Aisha and Rocky lil' stories of romance!..on HIATUS!
1. Youth

**Youth**

**( Aisha and Kim was sitting at the Table..watching Rocky, Adam, Billy and Tommy play catch)**

' What Am I Thinking'..Aisha thought as she glanced back at the guys only to linger on Rocky then turned around and looked down at her magazine before looking up at her friend in pink.." Hey Kim how did you feel about Tommy when you first met." Aisha queried

" Ohhh..Isha...from the moment I saw Tommy across the Youth Center doing his high kicks..I was totally taken..I couldn't keep my eyes off of him..from the way he moved..matching punches and blocks with Jason... I caught the intense swiftness he moved and flowed around on the mats..he was truly dedicated to his Martial Arts..I think that was the beginning of my feelings for him."

" Kim can I tell you something"

" Of course you can..it it something that is to be kept a secret." Kim wondered

" Yeah..I can trust you right..not to tell any of the guys..Kim please say that you won't."

Kim sighed loudly.." Aisha!...I will not say anything to the guys...look why don't we talk a walk." Kim suggests

( Aisha nodded as she got placing her magazine in a bag and following Kim down the hill )

Ever since I first met Rocky..eight years ago..he always could make me laugh at an oppurtune time with his crazy sense of humor or his sensational appetite for food..Me and Adam always felt anything but friendship towards one another...but Rocky is a different story..I feel something more for him." Aisha explained

" Does he know."

" No and I'm afraid to even tell him."

" Sha..i understand that you three been real close for a long time..I'm guessing that you don't want to ruin the friendship..that each of you had." Kim said

" Yeah..and I'm conflicted because of my two set of feelings..part of me wants to tell him what I'm feeling..and the other half of me wants to keep it buried under a mount of what if's."

" Aisha..do you even want to see if he Rocky might be holding the same towards you...considering that if you don't it'll be one of hell of an oppurtunity missed."

" Believe me Kim I just want to march right up to him and tell him that I got some feeling towards that's not on the friendship side, then the negative side shows..what if he only sees me as the friend he grew up with." Aisha explained

" Well there is only on way to find out..your a strong woman as well as independant..Rocky may act crazy..but we all have another side that others rarely seens..and if he doesn't realize what you represent...then he's blind as a bat."

Aisha laughed softly then glanced up her pink clad friend.." Kim your right..I am strong and very intelligible and independant..it's time that I stop hiding..and finally tell Rocky what I've been holding in..whether the road leads me to him or to somebody else!"

" Come on girl let's get back..before the Hound Troop send out a flare."

( Both Kim and Aisha bust out laughing as they headed back to the table!)

**The End!..let me know if you liked it or disliked it**


	2. Dare

**Author: Tay**

**Title: Dare**

**Summary: It all comes down to a dare! **

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Rocky and Aisha**

_**Dare**_

Aisha walked down the street towards her boyfriend's house hoping to collect on her dare from Last night

_Flashback_

_Aisha, Billy, Adam, Kim, Tommy and Rocky was sitting in Billy's garage playing Aisha's favorite game of all time_

_After Billy, Kim, Tommy and Adam was put through their truths or dares Rocky tried to chicken out_

_" No Rocky..just suck it up and take it like a man.." Kim says _

_" No...no..no..I don't think so." Rocky insisted_

_" It's either truth or dare..or suffer the consequences..no more of my food unless you go to your own home and get food." Billy __informed_

_" You know when you talk without the encylopedia language I understand you..and that's wrong..oh well just dare me and let's __get it over with." Rocky suggested_

_Kim and Aisha huddled together then looked over at Rocky then went back discussing the Dare for him_

_**ten mins later**_

_" Ok for one that was too long making up a dare." Rocky says_

_" Well we had to take it into very heavy consideration." Kim replied_

_Rocky looked over at Tommy who put his head down with Adam and Billy joining him _

_" Rocky your dare is to fully understand what a woman goes through on a daily basis." Aisha reveals_

_" You two are just sick..I'm not going there."_

_" Your lucky that we decided against you wearing one..besides it wouldn't fit..but you must put on a liner." _

_" Hell No.." Rocky exclaimed_

_" Well you shouldn't make jokes then..see where they'll get you..so now you either take the dare or get it whole lot worse than now." __Aisha implied_

_" We're not letting you off the hook." Kim adds_

_Rocky exhaled deeply before getting up and heading towards the door.." I'll do it..but you two and only the girls are to come to my house __tomorrow morning." Rocky said then hurried out of the door_

_End Flashback_

Kim saw Aisha coming towards her.." Hey Sha..here take my camera and get me a picture so I can see the proof...he's all yours." Kim inforned as she handed Aisha her pocket size camera

" Where are you going."

" It's a feminine issue that decided to pop up..I gotta go." Kim explains shortly

" I hate that..don't worry I got you covered see you later Kim." Aisha says

" Alright...byyee" Kim took off back to her house as Aisha walked up to Rocky's door and rung the doorbell

Rocky opened the door dressed in a yellow skirt and red blouse with curly hair makeup and high heel shoes

_Snap!!_

" Okay now that you got evidence..help me get this stuff off of me." Rocky stated as he ranned upstairs pulling at the blouse

" That man never cease to amaze me." Aisha commented as she closed the door

**Plz R&R and let me know what you think!**


	3. Album

**Author: Tay**

**Title: Album**

**Summary: Aisha searches for her Cd to complete her collection with Rocky taking the trip with her!**

**Rating: T**

**Couple: Aisha & Rocky**

_**Album**_

Aisha and Rocky were walking down the street heading towards Angel Grove Record Store hand in hand " Sha why are we going here when we are both hungry." Rocky asked and both of their stomachs growled instantly at the mention of food

" Well If we hurry up and find the last CD album we can get f-o-o-d." Aisha exclaimed as Rocky opened the door and Aisha stepped in followed by her husband

" Ok what's the name of the CD your looking for baby."

" Whitney Houston's Greatest Hits Album..that's the elusive CD that I haven't brought yet..and hopefully they have it here."

" Well I'm gonna go and see if they have and rock cd's and meet you back in the R&B section." Rocky said

" Alright Honey." Aisha inputs then she leaned up and kissed him on the lips before turning away and walking down the aisleway

" I'm very blessed to have that woman in my life." Rocky muttered as he walked over to the rock section of the store

Aisha stopped at the A's and started to bo through them.." Aaliyah's greatest hits..Anita Bakers's My Everything." Aisha moved on to the B's and quickly snatched up Britney Spears In the Zone CD.." I love her music expecially the beats." Aisha then slided over down all the way to the W's.." No..no..no..yes..they finally got it." Aisha flipped over Whitney Houston's Greatest Hits CD her eyes scanning over all of favorites.." My collection is finally completed."

Rocky walked down the his wife was standing with her back to him, Rocky carefully made his way down the aisle then he snaked his arms around Aisha's waist

" Ahh!!" Aisha yelped as she stopped on the person's foot turning around with her fist clenched tight

"Hey!!." Rocky exclaimed as he tried to nurse his throbbing foot

" Rocky..I'm so sorry.."

" Yeah so am I..I know now to never do that again did you find it." Rocky asked through gritted teeth

Aisha smiled to herself and nodding her head before opening her mouth.." Yeah I found it and a few others..did you find the CD you were looking for."

" The have all of the ones that I got already...so I had asked the cashier to give me call when the new arrivals come in so I can come by and check them out."

" Well lets go." so we can get something to eat." Rocky nodded in agreement and so did his stomach

Aisha stood next to the counter as she waited in line behind another customer who was waiting for his change

" How may I help."

Aisha placed her CD's on the counter and the cashier started to remove the plastic locks and alarming devices then he scanned the barcodes on each disc.." That'll be $31.97 ma'am."

Aisha took out her little African Wallet and pulled out two twenty dollar bills and handed them to the cashier.." Here you go."

The cashier punched in the numbers then the drawer opened up and he removed her change then closed it back.." Here's your change that's $8.03."

" Thank you." Aisha pocketed her change while the Cashier placed her Cd's into the bag

" Have a nice day and thanks for shopping at AJ's Cd's."

" Your Welcome." Rocky stated as he and Aisha walked out the front door and turning to their left.." Stephen's Pizzeria here we come."

Aisha laughed loudly as she dragged her husband down the street towards the Italian shop..

_**The End**_

_**PLZ review if you read this chapter!**_


End file.
